


Angel's Lore: Introduction

by queenofcandynsoda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Handmaid's Tale - Freeform, Handmaid's Tale AU, Things will get dark quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcandynsoda/pseuds/queenofcandynsoda
Summary: The is a crisis in Mariejois involving the Celestial Dragons. What is it? They are unable to have children. How the Gorosei planned to solve this? In the most horrible way as possible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY posted the introduction~ This is actually part 1 of the introduction~ The second part will be posted soon~

Crisis. That’s the only word that comes to the Gorosei’s mind when it’s about the Celestial Dragons. Was the crisis not have enough slaves, not getting their Heavenly Tributes on time, or some revolutionaries. 

No. It was that the birth rate of Celestial Dragons has stopped. 

There hasn’t been a healthy birth for three years since Saint Camael had his twin grandchildren by his second daughter, Saint Verla. The Gorosei and the Celestial Dragons are trying to figure out why. The former has contacted doctors and scientists to see the problem as the latter blames the female slaves for being “impure” and “being poor commoners”.

In the meeting, the five old men are looking over reports of the pregnant slaves. Usually, they look at files containing information on the sex slaves who have gotten pregnant by or impregnate the Celestial Dragons. It’s not uncommon for the Celestial Dragon to buy their spouses, sometimes having many at a time like Saint Charlos. However, those sex slaves kept miscarrying or gave birth to a child who didn’t last a few hours. Even the ones that are handled with care didn’t have a successful pregnancy. The Gorosei need to come up with solutions quickly.

“Any births from the Celestial Dragons?” The one with the gi asked. 

“Still none. It’s a three year low.” The one with the birthmark responded.

“Any pregnancies?” The old rabbi asked the blond man.

“Only one and the slave already miscarried.” He replied.

“Any tries?” The one with the long-beard questioned.

“The slave women keep miscarrying. If they’re not, they have deformed children that won’t last a few days. A younger Celestial Dragon has given up due to seeing the failed attempts. He is almost accepting that he will have the shame of unable to carry his bloodline.” The one with the gi lamented. It’s tough for the Gorosei and the Cruyssen family to see the teenage Saint Diede come to terms that he will never become a father.

The old men start to think of a solution. How can the Celestial Dragons get a successful birth of a child without any deformities? The solutions are very low. There is no other way the Gorosei can think. Until…

“There is one solution.” The blond man announced, causing the other Gorosei to look at him with interest. “Then what is it?” The one with the gi probed.

“To get a selected group of women, they will bear children for the Celestial Dragons.” The blond man answered. The rest are unconvinced. “Most of them are impure.” The old rabbi doubted. Despite the power those women already had, they are still considered to be commoners. 

“We can purify them excessively. We can make them obey the laws of Mariejois, train them to be obedient, and accept their tasks to be mothers of the next generation of Celestial Dragons.” The blond man defended his proposal.

“They are commoners.” The one with the gi snorted. “There are women in the highest rank in governments all around. They already have an advantage.” That should be convincing enough.

The old men begin to think about the proposal. The women are already in a high rank, which is somewhat acceptable for the Celestial Dragons. The children will be born from them are half-Celestial Dragon but they will have a chance to ‘ascend’ once they come to age.

“All of them will have a child and only one will become _ his _ next heir.” The one with the 

The rest of the Gorosei couldn’t disagree with that. Not even _ him _ is immune from infertility. However, _ he _is very picky about choosing the right one. 

“Then it’s settled. When the day comes, we will gather the sinful queens, princesses and other women and train them to bear children for the Celestial Dragons.” The long-bearded man declared with the others agreeing. 

The five men all agreed to make that declaration, forever sealing the fates of many unfortunate women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, please leave a comment, a review, or kudos~  



	2. Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the long wait~ I hope you enjoy~

Sanjina wasn't scared. Instead, she was concerned and confused. Why wouldn’t she? She was taken away by some marines to a ship where several other women are held. Sanjina had asked many questions as to why. However, every time she asked, she got threatened with violence or death from the Marines. 

She looks around to see them, wanting to know how they look and wonder where they came from. She then starts to realize that these women are not just random people. 

They are instead royalty, nobility, and other high ranking government officials. She recognized most of them as they have recently been in the news for various reasons. 

Queen Dedessinée of Michelin is sitting on the ground handcuffed. “Please tell me what is going on?!” She begged the Marines for an answer. He responded with that he'll shoot her dead if she speaks up again. Princess Edite of Samba is here as well. Sanjina recognizes her about her recent campaign about helping the lower classes of her kingdom, which the government and upper class mocked her for. 

Princess Komane of Lulusia is also here with a tattered dress. She is recently married to Prince Richard of Rommel, making her the future queen of the country since her older brother-in-law has gone insane. Queen Quesadilla of Shishano, the wife of Taco, is on the ground, sitting down in her semi-formal dress. It's partially ripped from a presumed struggle. 

First Lady Martha of Ballywood, the wife of Ham Burger, is here with her red, white, and blue dress and her Freedom Queen Crown is nowhere to be seen. She appears to be calm as she herself was a nurse during an active war zone during her early adult life. Second Princess Lyla of Burj, the first niece of the Burj king, is wearing a light brown gown and hijab with gold embroidery. The young woman has a bruised eye, which appears to be very recent. Those marines are very rough when taking away “criminals”, even if they are dealing with an innocent princess of a wealthy World Government country. 

Queen Mororon of Tajine is here as well. Her blonde hair is down and disheveled. Her clothes are simply a light blue nightgown. Even without makeup, she still looks very beautiful. Sanjina can tell she is no doubt terrified and shaken up, especially since Mororon was forcibly separated from her young daughter during the night by random people who broke in. 

“Get your hands off me!”

That voice sounds familiar to Sanjina. She turns to see Marines pushing in a light blue-haired woman inside the room and shutting the door. The woman quickly gets to look around her new surroundings. Sanjina widens her eyes when she sees who the woman is. This is Nefertari Vivi, the wise princess of the Alabasta Kingdom who, along with Rebecca, shared a bond with Straw Hat Pirates. 

“Vivi?!” Sanjina exclaimed in shock. 

Vivi’s eyes also widened. “Sanjina?! You’re here too?!” She responded. The blond woman didn't have to say anything. Right now, she is getting very concerned.

Then another young woman gets shoved in, causing her to lose her balance and fall down. Sanjina helps her to get back up, allowing her to see who it is. She is Riku Rebecca, the light pink-haired Dressrosa princess who's compassionate and ally of Straw Hats. 

“Rebecca…?” Sanjina asked in disbelief, causing the pink-haired princess to look at her in surprise. “Sanjina-san…? You’re here too…?” She inquired. The Germa princess nodded slowly.

An unconscious woman gets dragged in with handcuffs and legcuffs. Sanjina and Vivi quickly come to her aid. Martha walks to the unconscious woman. “Can you please help me lay her to her back?” She asked Sanjina and Vivi politely despite being in a very nerve-wracking situation. When the three women turn the other to her back, the tanned woman’s dark brown hair is still covering her face. Martha checks for her pulse and breathing. Sanjina has a sense that this woman is familiar to her. 

“She is breathing fine and her pulse is normal. There is no issue,” Martha said to the others. “But watch her carefully.”

Sanjina is very curious to see what this woman looks like. She kneels down to brush her hair aside, causing her to widen her eyes to see her face. 

This is Karauna Ailani! Sanjina remembers that every time the Reverie is coming up, the then-Rear Admiral would escort the Vinsmoke family and the Germa Kingdom to the Red Port. She always saw her from afar because Judge forbade her from leaving the castle and never got to go to the Reverie. To Sanjina, Ailani was a strong and fierce woman. When Niji and Yonji tried to play a prank on her, she immediately caught them red-handed and forced them to apologize. Those were the only times Sanjina had ever heard those two apologize. 

She is no longer a Rear-Admiral as she recently retired but continues to work as the Minister of Justice in Kau. This makes her a part of the Twelve Ministers of Kau. Being a Minister makes her the third most powerful person in Kau, tied with the other eleven ministers, just behind Prime Minister Hana and Dowager Queen Leilani.

Suddenly, a blonde woman gets pushed into the cell. She was wearing a golden, regal dress and rhinestone shoes. Her hair is partially disheveled but it seems that she tried to keep it neat. Her orange tea gown is torn up due to rough handle. While it’s meant to be worn indoors, the tea gown’s designs are very exotic with diamonds and golden threads. 

“Excuse me! Don’t you know who I am!? I am Queen Sarie Nantokanette! I demand all of you to release me! I demand an answer!” She shouted and continues with “This room is… a bit of a downer. Is there’s a way that I can good quality tea?”

This is Saire, the blond, high-nosed queen of Goa who would hide her every distaste by ambiguous opinions.

Another woman gets thrown in. Her tiara on her purple hair is damaged as her afternoon dress is stained with dirt.  It is Miss Universe Kinderella, the main former universal pageant queen who married a selfish yet successful enemy of King Dolton. 

“Let me go! Where is my husband?! Why am I in this dirty shithole room!?” She yelled. Then she looks around the room and looks for a place to sit. Kinderella shoves Mororon from her seat and kicks Ailani further from her. “Out of my way!” She shouted. Sanjina quickly confronts her. “Hey! You can’t kick her, bitch!” She shouted at the Black Drum Kingdom Queen. “And who the hell are you!?” Kinderella rudely asked Sanjina. 

Then the two women heard banging from the door. “Quiet, whores!” The marine shouted. Kinderella sits down in a huff like a child as Sanjina makes sure that Ailani is alright. “Unfair… I should be at least getting a luxury room… Not around with low-class nobles…” This causes most of the women to look at her offended while Sarie agreed with her. This causes the two women to start talking in a friendly manner.

What a surprise that the two women became friends.

Then Sanjina saw a young teenage girl get pushed in. She was wearing a light violet summer dress and a pair of white sandals. Her skin has a smooth olive color with her hair being mint green. Her chocolate brown gaze shows fear and confusion as she looks around the room. She decided to go to the door and knock. She is greeted by a rough-looking marine opening the door slot to see her.

“Excuse me. Where are you taking us?” The teenager asked so innocently. 

“You better shut the fuck up before I blow your head off!” The Marine shouted at her, causing her back away in fear. 

Sanjina quickly comforts the frightened princess. She can see how scared she is. “Hi there…~ My name is Sanjina…~ What’s your name…~?” She tried not to sound scared at this point. 

”I… I am Princess Kelebek of Ottoman…” Kelebek timidly said with her voice shaking. “Where are we going?” She asked Sanjina. The former Germa princess can only say this.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will take time to make~ It will be known as "Salvation~ Stay tune for it~


End file.
